


ғour, symbol σf ∂eath

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Character Death, Descent into Madness, Fights, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, M/M, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: they love each other, they each other so much.From the greatest passion to the deepest hatred.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934587
Kudos: 3





	ғour, symbol σf ∂eath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ρoisonous υs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005294) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



ʙʟᴇᴀᴄʜ

* * *

**④**

The craziest thing is that they love each other. But it's not only crazy, although crazy is an adjective that fits them well given the time they spend making each other crazy, it's rather expressly, totally, completely unreasonable. Because the way they prove their love to each other may be wrong, considering all perfectly normal couples.

They love each other, oh, they love each other, but they hate each other deeply too; these are feelings they cannot deny. Arguments are more violent than those of others and there is not necessarily reconciliation. They do things on their own. The university is even witnessing their heartbreaks like the time Nico tried to be forgiven by his companion and ended up with the very sympathetic phrase: "Suck my balls, honey" in response.

How many days they spent apart after this altercation. The German had already had to take it upon himself to come and apologize, his boyfriend's reaction had pissed him off and he had ignored him for over two weeks. Everyone thought it was the end of their relationship. Or not.

They reunited in a timely manner, missing each other terribly and finally, in each other's arms, Kevin apologized appropriately for his behavior. And here they are again for the roller coaster.

* * *

**③**

Jealousy is a terrible poison for any pair. For them it is worse. That Nico is in the same faculty as Daniel does not help matters, even if the Australian only has eyes for a certain Dutchman. Many arguments always end on the same subject and he is so tired, terribly tired of the same old story.

He wants to be able to lose himself, to dream a little of a happy life, far from this burden which weighs on them constantly.

It's violent. They offer each other flowers. They give each other blows. Bruises that bloom on their bodies for various reasons and that makes him sad, deeply sad that he cannot do more to help them. But he has the solution.

* * *

**②**

He thanks his friend flatly. He prepares the meal, in turn, as they have planned for a long time. Kevin comes home without giving him a look, it's a habit these last few nights and it hurts. He has enough. It is time to end it. He loves him. He loves him with all his heart as he watches him drink his drink, without a hint. 

He loves him, he loves him deeply as he watches him widen, choke quickly, reach out to him one last time. Hand that he grabs in flight and kisses, leaving this last image to his beloved. They will meet again. Perhaps.

* * *

**①**

He comes to sit down in his turn on the sofa, quietly, against the one he loves, before taking a deep breath and swallowing his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> a love so strong, full of passion, that leads to death. A tragedy, a drama. I don't have much to say, here the "us" took a great importance ... what do you think about it?


End file.
